Vday with bitter chocolates
by Paylo27 and Grindell
Summary: Everybody likes getting chocolates...right? sasunaru, kakairu mention First fic!


Ummm, happy Valentines day! FIRST FIC! WHOOT! Just so you know I've been working on this fic for almost a year now and well... whatever, sometimes when I worked on it I was calm but others as you'll probably be able to tell, I was insanely hyper. And no it doesn't take me that long to write a fanfiction, I just happen to be working on several right now and I'm not sure which ones to post first :'( Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters. This is purely fan-made.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to my friends Cory and Ray. Every sasunaru fangirls dream considering the are not only dating but they also look and act like Naruto and Sasuke. Plus they're both guys! WHOO!

Grindell

X3

Sasuke was felt both triumphant and idiotic. On one hand he was avoiding his fan girls and on the other he was wearing yellow. That's right, Sasuke Uchiha, the ice prince, the lord of dark, was wearing a sunny yellow hoodie. Not that he had much of a choice. See it was Valentines Day and it was most likely, Sasuke's most feared day of the year because of one thing,

_Fangirls_. That's right, those horrid, evil, things, that crawl around your house at night seeking you and your blood...okay so maybe that was more of a description of a spider, but everyone knows fangirls aren't too far off from spiders.

Anyway, every year on valentines day Sasuke's fangirls would track him down and shower him with cards, candies, hugs and of course the ever popular chocolate.

Sasuke didn't like hugs from his fangirls because there were very few people he would accept hugs from, and fangirls were not one of them. He had accepted hugs from his mom and dad, who were both dead. He also accepted them from Sakura (when she was generally worried about him), and one other person, who let's just say Sasuke had big plans for!insert inner Sasuke doing an evil laugh here

Cards would've been fine except that the cards were always really gushy, and Sasuke did not enjoy gushy cards from fangirls.

Sasuke didn't like sweets which is the reason he didn't like candies and chocolate. Okay so he didn't mind bitter chocolate, but that was about it.

No matter how many times Sasuke turned down those horrid beasts they just got back up and started plotting their next evil plan, which often involved suffocating him with presents and cards around his birthday. It was horrible, it was like they wouldn't be happy until they finally had total control over his body, mind and soul ... wait a second! They wouldn't be happy until they obtained his body, mind and soul! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

And Sasuke wonders why some people call him Spazy McSpaz-spaz.(1)

Anyway back to the original topic. Sasuke needed groceries, it was Valentines Day, Sasuke, plus being outside on Valentines Day, equals him getting mauled, raped, and forcing him to an early grave. Isn't Valentines Day great? Anyway that was how Sasuke found himself feeling triumphant and idiotic, more idiotic though, and it was also how he came across a little scene that shocked him quite a bit.

It wasn't like he meant to hear the conversation, he wasn't eaves dropping or anything ... really he wasn't. It just happened, he hadn't asked for it too. Okay by now you probably just wish I'd stop ranting and just tell you what he heard ... really, I will ... eventually, I'm just kidding! Or am I? Ooooooooh. Anyway ... okay, okay I'll tell you, here's what happened,

Sasuke... yep Sasuke. That's all I have to say for myself, that's all that happened. End of story and end of this bizarrely hyper and stupid fanfiction. Now go my little minions, **go!** Haha, just kidding. You'll have to put up with this torture for a little more. There really is a story so here it is, this time it's for real!

Sasuke had been heading to the market when he spotted Naruto talking to Kakashi. Many people say that curiosity killed the cat but in Sasuke's opinion it had never killed him, so against his better judgement he hid in the shadows and listened closely to their conversation.

"Happy Valentines day Kakashi-sensei. Here," Naruto reached into the bag he was holding and took out a small box of homemade chocolates, giving them to his sensei.

"Aw thank you Naru-chan, I didn't know you cared." said Kakashi, despite not being able to see his face you could tell he was smiling.

Naruto blushed. "It's not like that Kakashi-sensei! I made chocolates for everyone!"

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I know Naruto I was just kidding." he paused. "When you say everyone do you mean Sasuke too?"

Naruto smiled. "Yep, I had to spend twice the amount of time on his."

Kakashi smiled. "And why would that be?"

"Because yesterday when I was talking to him I found out he only likes bitter chocolates. It sucked considering I had already made his. I stayed up all night last night making bitter chocolates just for him!" Naruto sighed.

Kakashi smile grew bigger under his mask. "Why go to all the trouble for him?"

Naruto's face immediately turned a deep shade of red, spreading all the way to the back of his neck. "It's not like that!" he insisted. "I'm just not going to give chocolates to someone who I know wouldn't eat them anyways!"(2)

"Sure." laughed Kakashi. "Anyway I have to go now. I have a little dolphin I should be getting to."(3)

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Kakashi walked away while eating his chocolates.

Naruto scowled after the perverted teacher and put his bag down on the ground. "Okay only one more to go, Sasuke's." he took the box out of the bag and stared at it before getting up.

He turned around only to find himself face to face with the object of his thoughts.

"S-Sasuke!" stammered Naruto trying to fight back the blush and failing miserably.

Sasuke smirked. "Hello Naruto."

The two boys stood there for a second before Naruto remembered the chocolates. He slowly held them out to Spazy McSpaz-spaz, oh! I mean Sasuke. "He-here Sasuke. H-happy V-valentines day."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the chocolates. "You know I don't like chocolate." he said.

Naruto, now slowly dominating over the blush, quickly said, "But it's bitter chocolate! I made it just for you!" He gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth, dropping the chocolates in the process.

Sasuke smirked again, bending forward to pick up the chocolates. "Aw, you made them just for me? I'm flattered Naru-chan."

"Hey it's not like that I just meant they happen to be bitmmph-" It took Naruto a moment to realize what was happening. Sasuke, his rival, his best friend, his closest friend, was kissing him! And surprisingly enough ... he liked it!

Sasuke could feel Naruto slowly relax and almost had a heart attack when he started kissing him back. _'Finally!_' cried inner Sasuke while doing a happy dance in his mind. Sasuke ran his tongue across the bottom of Naruto's lip, asking him for entrance. Naruto quickly complied letting Sasuke's tongue explore his mouth.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he ran his tongue over the top of Naruto's mouth and heard Naruto let out a moan. Well at least he now knew he was for sure enjoying it. He felt Naruto's tongue entwine with his and the two battled for dominance, Sasuke quickly winning that battle and exploring _**his**_ kitsune's mouth. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer and he slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, letting his right hand rest on the kitsune's ass.

The two boys broke apart, connected by a string of saliva. "W-wow." whispered Naruto.

Sasuke grinned. "Now what were you saying about chocolates dope?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, about to say something when he suddenly felt Sasuke brush his lips over his own.

"Happy Valentines Day dope." said Sasuke pulling away and looking down at the shocked little kitsune.

Naruto smiled. "Happy Valentines Day bastard."

Both boys walked away hand-in-hand, completely oblivious to the death glares Naruto was getting from Sasuke's many fangirls and the shocked expressions on the villagers faces.

Iruka sighed. "Fine, fine here you go." He pulled ten bucks out of his pocket and handed it over to his happy looking boyfriend.

Kakashi smiled happily as he took the money from Iruka. He loved winning.

X3

Grindell

So ... yeah I know it wasn't very good but it's a good effort. Please review, it will be my first ones! I'm new at this so please forgive my totally sucky kissy scene and I also suck at the romance crap so forgive me for that too please. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PEOPLE! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW MOST OF YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!!

1) Please don't take that from me! I love that name and in my school I'm slightly known for coming up with it. TTTT

2) That's one of my beliefs, if I ever have anyone to give Valentines chocolates too I'll live by that rule.

3) I bet you can all guess who that is! Hey, just because I support kakanaru doesn't mean I can't support kakairu too!


End file.
